Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 1 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 100 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 10 \times 1 + 4 \times 10 $ $ = 10 + 4 \times 10 $ $ = 10 + 40 $ $ = 50 $